Vadim Pruzhanov
Keyboards & Backing Vocals Vadim Pruzhanov (Вадим Пружанов) (born June 18, 1982 in Ukraine) is the keyboardist of DragonForce. Vadim recently switched to playing a Keytar in order to be able to move about whilst playing at the extreme speeds for which DragonForce are known. Musical Style Vadim is well known amongst the DragonForce fan community for his frantic headbanging and extremely fast, techno/video game inspired keyboard solos, and has been known to play the keyboard with his forehead and tongue. It was thought that Vadim plays with his forehead, but he states, "Some people think I play with my face, but I really don't. They just have to be observant!" Often, Vadim will entertain the crowd at a DragonForce concert with a high-speed keyboard performance, often incorporating melodic elements from popular TV tunes such as The Simpsons or Countdown. During these he will play his Roland AX-7 or Korg RK-100S keytar, and he is often accompanied by Herman Li or another member of the band as the intermission progresses. During the guitar-driven DragonForce songs, V. Pruzhanov often only plays string or synth-string backing, but occasionally solos alongside the guitars, for example, in Soldiers of the Wasteland, Body Breakdown, or Give Me the night. Vadim's keyboarding can also be heard in a solo on the track, "Limb from Limb". Biography He was born in Chernigov, Ukraine, Soviet Union,then and later moved to London, England. Vadim first started playing piano at the age of 8. Vadim then studied at a music school until he eventually got bored and quit three years later, and carried on as a self-taught player instead. It was at that time that Vadim discovered rock music and decided to pursue it as a career. He got a Yamaha PSS-51 keyboard and started to create his own music at the age of 12 and has carried on since then pursued rock music as a career. Apart from playing the keyboard, Vadim is also a capable guitar player, and owns an Ibanez guitar. He takes influence from artists such as Yngwie Malmsteen, Strapping Young Lad, Steve Vai, Pantera, Judas Priest, Symphony X, and Dream Theater. He studied at Cardinal Wiseman RC High School in Greenford, Middlesex (London). Pruzhanov continued on as a member of the 6th Form. Stage Equipment He currently uses Korg M3 previously a Korg Triton and a Korg X50. Vadim has recently switched to playing a customized Roland AX-7 then about a decade later a Korg RK-100S keytar for increased maneuverability on stage. He has also recently included a theremin into his equipment. In addition to that he also has MIDIjet Pro, a Kaoss Pad, and Synthesizers IEM G2 Other Information Signature Stage Moves Getting derranged! AND DRINKING Main Live Equipment Korg Triton Extreme Korg X50 Korg Kaoss Pad KP3 MIDIjet Pro - Wireless Midi System Korg RK-100S Synthesizer IEM G2 Black Ash Theremin Gallery Vadim df013 110-th.jpg|Vadim. Vadim Pruzhanov Ozzfest 2006.jpg|Vadim again. igorevich-pruzhanov.jpg|What's up, Vadim! Vadim_Pruzhanov-igorevich.jpg|You go, Vadim! References/External Links :*Vadim's Bio@DragonForce.com :*Vadim@MySpace :*PyroMusic.net Interview with Vadim :* @vadlife on twitter Category:Members